User blog:Great.../''My'' Story
Yeah... I don't believe my story's that bad. But, here I go. My life started as a fetus... Like everyone's. Except, I nearly died. My dad nearly killed my mom when she was only two trimester periods in. She had to get sown back together immediately. My life was perfectly fine for the rest of the pregnancy. My mom found out that my dad was cheating on her the day I was born. (Out with the trash, fellas!) I turned 10 months old when I first met Eli. He was older by six months himself, and walking. I could pretty much walk with him, being the nerd that I've always been. Sometimes I'd fall on him. His brother, Jorge, was born a year later. I was nearly two, then. My grey eyes had turned green, and my hair, brown. I was this penny colored girl who looked unreal, as my mom called it. My birth father has never returned in my life. When I was 4, my apartment complex burned down. We moved in with my grandma. My cousins were very fond of me, and I, them. I never really paid attention to the dirty looks their mom would shoot me when I was fake modeling my new stuff, or how they'd always appear with her when I got new clothes. I would always give my old, un worn out clothes to Tara, my cousin. (Gavin helped me with this. This is him writing.) Savvy always looked better than Tara. She acted better, had more talent, and could make a boy blush at 3. Of course, she didn't really care about these things... But that's what would happen. When she turned 10, she was playing soccer like a pro. Her eyes were hazel, her brown and blonde hair mixed together, and Tara, 8 year old Tara, was jealous as hell. And then Eli, whom any of us hadn't seen for the year he had gone to Barcelona, came back along. He had the darkest black hair that we'd ever seen, and the darkest indigo eyes. He was tall, and muscular for eleven. He was taller than the year older, about to go through puberty me! (Back to Savvy.) UI'd hang out with him almost every day, as we went to the same school. Tara... Wasn't so happy. Lets just say I got bullied by my cousin and her friends. Honestly I didn't care... But it hurt a little. Their dad is abusive towards me. I'm still nice to them, but he nearly killed me, my sister, and my mom, whom threatened to call the cops. I had slipped a Swiss Army knife into my back pocket when I left my room to go to my mom. I gave it to her and I took my little sister and rushed into my room with her. I have a step dad now, and I refuse to forgive my uncle. I hate my birth dad. My real dad is the one who takes care of me. I have a love/hate relationship with my life. And that's my story. Category:Blog posts